


Flipped Vision

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-21
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: After a week of not being able to touch each other, Zoro loses his patience while Sanji is cooking in the galley. ZoroxSanji.





	Flipped Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Flipped Vision
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, explicit sexual content, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece~~~
> 
> Rating: NC-17

It was a rare occasion when Zoro would find Sanji alone in the galley. Since they had received the Sunny, everyone liked to spend their time in there talking or messing around, since the room was now so comfy. But today, everyone seemed to be off doing their own thing, which was great news to the swordsman. The pair hadn’t really had a chance to be alone in over a week now; which was far too long for Zoro’s liking. They had been together only a few months – since just before rescuing Robin from the clutches of the World Government and taking down Enies Lobby – but the time that they had gradually built up to spend together had been swallowed up in the tide of new routine.

And it was driving Zoro mad. For such a huge ship, it was damn near impossible to get away from any of the crew, and he would have even gone as far to say that it was easier on the Merry! She had been such a small, sturdy ship, but she had been dependable, especially in times that Zoro wanted peace and quiet. With the Sunny, it wasn’t like that at all; the crew were always making a racket or getting in his way, and the only place few people dared disturb him was his training room, yet Sanji never ever would go up there. He’d tried to ask the cook before now, but the blond had declined and gone to do something else, the swordsman feeling the gaze of the rest of his nakama on the back of his head questioningly.

But now…now they were alone. And that was all he wanted. Some time alone with his lover for once would be pleasant, even if it was something as simple as just being around each other. Of course, he wanted a little _more_ than that, but he was quickly learning not to push his luck. There were only so many times he could have a foot connect with his balls and think it was just Sanji being playful. He wasn’t that much of an idiot.

Just gazing on the cook’s back was enough to fill him with both calm and desire – a strange mix, but he wasn’t going to complain – as Sanji did menial tasks towards their dinner. Hell, he half wanted to sit at the table and just watch him, but after not touching him in so long, other parts of the swordsman were taking over at the smell and sight of him. The fact that they were definitely alone did not help either, and before he was quite aware of it, he’d walked across the room and was watching over Sanji’s shoulder.

Seeing nothing in his hands and assuming it was safe to touch – at least for now – Zoro lowered his guard. Wrapping his arms around Sanji’s waist and nuzzling against his ear, he was taken quite aback when a cool blade pressed against his neck. Where had the knife even come from? Sanji hadn’t been holding it a minute ago!

“Stop right there marimo,” Sanji said coolly, not moving from his position at all, the blade kissing at Zoro’s neck in a way he liked all too much. “I have to prepare dinner and have it ready in less than half an hour. I don’t have time for your wilful shit, so get out.” A few moments passed and the swordsman still didn’t leave, annoying the cook. Suddenly, the pressure on the blade grew stronger, Sanji’s eyes widening as he realised Zoro was stepping _closer_ , his hips pressing firmly to the blond’s ass. “Dammit, marimo, what did I just--!”

“ _Sanji_.” With just the call of his name, he felt himself shudder, sparks of arousal running through his body. The hands caressing his stomach started to brush up his chest and a finger brushed over his nipple through his shirt, making him press the knife even closer, surprised when Zoro began to bleed and didn’t even flinch. He hadn’t thought he’d been pressing that hard. Then again, he hadn’t thought the bastard would have been so eager to abuse the embarrassing side-effect of their playful insults, either.

Ever since they had met, they had not said each other’s names at all unless it was during sex. Around the others, they just yelled stupid things like ‘marimo’ or ‘dart-brow’ whenever they could, to try and show the hostility that was supposed to be between them. But somewhere along the line, the blond had started to associate Zoro’s use of his name with bedroom activities, and now, whenever he heard the swordsman murmur his name he got inexplicably aroused.

There had been some fine times he had had to hide it as well. When it had first started happening, he hadn’t dared to tell the idiot about it, knowing full well no good would come of it. And he had been right, yet the moron seemed to suddenly decide to call his name for no reason, giving him no choice but to pull Zoro aside and hiss the problem in his ear. Explaining getting erections for no reason seemed far more humiliating at the time, but now he was certainly regretting it. Especially now that the bastard seemed determined to use it to his advantage every time Sanji said no.

In any case, there was a little blood trickling down what had been a clean knife now, running onto Sanji’s hand in an annoying way. How the hell was he expected to cook like this? Feeling the fingers on his nipple suddenly pinch, he couldn’t help but cry out, slumping forward a little as he tried to push back at him.

“D-Dammit, get off of me!”

“No.” Pushing a hand down into his pants, Zoro grasped onto his cock and slowly began stroking it firmly, pushing Sanji forward with his weight. Face flushing as he was pushed down against his own chopping board, Sanji felt the knife in his hand slip out of his grip and clatter to the floor. Luckily – or was it unluckily? – it did not slice through any feet on its way down, and as Zoro’s hands pushed up into his shirt, he heard the swordsman kick it away. Bastard. Disrupting him whilst he was cooking, but disrespecting his equipment?! Zoro had gone too far.

“You motherfucking--” Twisting around to shout at him, Sanji’s yell was cut off by Zoro’s lips as the swordsman all but raped his mouth with his tongue. Eyes widening, he saw the wound on the other man’s neck, wondering what to do about it even as Zoro started to grind his hips against him. It quickly became obvious that if he wanted to ever get anything done, he was going to have to get the bastard off first. Rolling his eyes, he pulled back from the kiss hurriedly, rubbing the back of his hand across his mouth in annoyance. But Zoro was not so easily dissuaded, just leaning back in to give him another before he grabbed at his forehead, pushing it as far away from his own as he could. “ _Alright_ , shithead!” He hissed. “Step back and I’ll blow you.”

Seconds later, Zoro was a few steps away, already lifting his haramaki up and tugging down his pants, causing the blond to sigh. Did he really have to want this right now? Resigning himself to the fate, he dropped down to his knees, grasping Zoro’s cock lightly with his hand as he glared up at him, meaning to be intimidating. However, all that accomplished was the cock in his hands to grow a little harder, the cook feeling more irritated by the fact that Zoro was enjoying any attempts at punishment he was making. It would have been a lot easier if he heeded the damn warnings. Then Sanji wouldn’t be down here about to do this.

But of course Zoro never listened, and as he felt a warm hand slip around the back of his head to tug him closer, the cook contemplated biting it off. Feeling the head rub against his lips, he was sorely tempted before the grip in his hair got tight and more insistent, his gaze flicking up to the swordsman’s face. The look of desire was a little strange compared to usual, but he paid it no mind, opening his mouth willingly before Zoro lost patience and tried to cut a hole in his head. It had never happened before, but the cook would never have put it past him.

Sliding forward to take Zoro’s cock into his mouth, Sanji used his tongue to tease under the head slightly before he was tugged forward, the other man obviously not wanting to mess around. Trying to keep his mouth steady, the blond was surprised when the swordsman’s hips surged forward, thrusting into his mouth without warning. Almost gagging, he barely managed to get it together before Zoro gripped onto his hair, pulling it up to see his face as he moved. Thankfully he hadn’t even tried to pull the fringe on the left side of his face, just the hair behind his ears, the cook forced to watch Zoro’s face as he rocked forward into him, wearing a huge smirk.

“Sanji…” The smug look started to grate on his nerves even as the swordsman murmured his name, causing him to feel a little hot under the collar. As if molesting him wasn’t enough, the bastard found it fit to keep saying his name and stroking just slightly behind his ears where he knew it made him shudder as well. Cupping at his own crotch, Sanji couldn’t resist stroking himself through his pants a bit, wanting to relieve some of the pressure that was building up from the husky voice calling his name. “Sanji, Sanji…”

Suddenly, Zoro seemed to lose his patience, yanking Sanji’s face away and grabbing his shirt, flipping him over his shoulder onto one of the kitchen sides. Yelping in shock, Sanji couldn’t help but go red as his head dangled off the edge, level with Zoro’s cock. The shithead wasn’t expecting to--?? His suspicions were confirmed when he felt the head push back into his mouth, eyes going wide as he realised what Zoro was planning to do. Shit, did he want him to pass out?!

Almost uncaringly, Zoro thrust his hips forward, starting to fuck Sanji’s throat from a different angle as his hands held the cook’s legs down, causing him to chuckle. Sanji was made defenceless far too easily like this… Just grasping his legs like this made the poor guy unable to fight back, the swordsman moaning softly when Sanji gripped his hips with his hands, trying to stop him moving so hard. Not wanting to pay attention, he just murmured the cook’s name a few times and shifted to nuzzle at Sanji’s crotch, almost smirking when he felt the blond’s confusion.

Flicking his tongue out, he started licking over the black trousers, amused when Sanji began to struggle under him but paying him no mind. Taking the zip in his teeth, he dragged the zip upwards, quickly licking over the boxers as they were exposed to him, noting how aroused Sanji was already. Chuckling, he grazed his teeth over them, the hitch in the cook’s breath allowing him to push his own cock deeper into his beautifully wet mouth. Damn, fucking his mouth like this certainly had some advantages. Feeling cheeky, he pushed the boxers up out of the way too and gently blew over the blond’s cock, watching in amusement as it grew stiffer at the tease.

He groaned loudly when he felt Sanji start to swallow around his cock, watching the cook’s member in amusement. He could quite easily leave him like this and feel no shame, but he knew that Sanji would be out to get him for it later. Their ‘relationship’ was based on that anyway; revenge for each little thing the other did. When Sanji smirked at him and teased across the ship, he would firstly fling him onto the nearest surface and have his way with him, then spend the next day being flirtatious in silence too. And that would drive the cook mad and cause his next trip to the galley to be _most_ eventful. That was the way they liked it.

Having a partner who would match you well and like all the same things as you always sounded like a good idea, but it missed the spark of interest that would keep them coming back for more. Zoro could act as indifferent as he liked, as Sanji could chase girls around, and that would just be the fuel they needed for the next time they fell together into bed. Or the floor, a chair or the kitchen counter. Hell, it wasn’t unheard of for them to go at it straight on the deck or in the crows nest either. Zoro could proudly say they’d fucked in every room of the damn ship – except the girl’s quarters of course, no one could ever get in there – at least twice as they did it wherever they were at the time. None of that ‘finding a bed’ crap went on with them; it was right here right now or not at all. Their ‘hate sex’ was definitely one of the highlights of the long voyage.

As he grew close, he felt Sanji start to shake too, taking pity on him and drawing his cock into his mouth slowly. Smirking at the gasp his action drew, he simply leant forwards and took him further in, licking around him slowly. The grip on his hips tightened in response and he was taken aback as Sanji tried to bob his head on him, tasting precum. Ah, the cook was almost about to lose it too… Groping at the blond’s thighs, he loosened his grip – he doubted Sanji was going to want to kick him right now even if he _was_ pissed off – and swallowed around the hardness in his mouth, humming softly to tease him a little.

It was a little bit of a surprise when the cook came quite easily, causing him to pull back and swallow carefully. It was so rare for Sanji to be this quick that it was almost startling. Well it would have been if he hadn’t felt his own orgasm building, knowing he would burst at any moment. Hips moving more firmly, he felt the cook’s short nails dig into his skin, shuddering as he moved his hands down for Sanji’s head, pulling him in close as he came hard down his throat.

Sanji swallowed around him and he took that as the time to slip out, moving to cup the cook’s head gently as he guided him into a sitting position. He wasn’t a complete bastard after all. Taking in the ruffled appearance, he felt a little pride well up in him for it, trying not to laugh at the mess that Sanji’s hair had been left in. If the cook had seen it, he knew he would have been kicked to death instantly. Tucking his cock back into his pants, he tidied himself up, watching as Sanji adjusted to being the right way up again.

When he pulled back, he watched the cook sit up properly, running a hand through his hair as he straightened his tie. He was quite calm, and Zoro couldn’t help but smile as he smoothed down the fluffed parts of his hair. The ocean gaze fell on him after a few moments and he felt strangely frozen to the spot as Sanji smiled happily, a foot slamming into his face a second later.

“You son of a bitch!” The cook hissed, kicking him roughly til he smacked against the galley door. “I fucking said no, you useless piece of shit swordsman!” Half-expecting cooking implements to come flying at him – though he doubted Sanji would ever disrespect his equipment like that – Zoro got to his feet, a hand resting on the hilt of Wadou. Better to be prepared than to be caught off guard after all. But with the look of rage on Sanji’s face, he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to stick around any longer to see just how far he had pushed the cook. “Get _out_!” Sanji yelled, and Zoro did not need a second invitation, slipping through the door as quickly as he possibly could.

Even as he walked away from the door, he could practically feel the blond’s rage, shivering all over at what a menacing aura it seemed. Maybe it was a bad idea after all. However, when the galley door opened twenty or so minutes later, the cook was all smiles as everyone entered and ate their food, saying their thanks. When the meal was over, they all got up to leave, a firm hand planting itself on Zoro’s shoulder and forcing him back into his seat, the cook’s voice sending chills down his spine as he whispered into his ear.

“No marimo; _you_ stay.”

Crap.


End file.
